


Time To Confess

by NorthernWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernWriter/pseuds/NorthernWriter
Summary: When Bruce returns to the Avengers facility and see's Natasha, Steve gets jealous. Will this confrontation lead the Steve and Natasha to confess their feelings.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Time To Confess

“Hi Bruce” Natasha says, surprised at the sight of the man standing in front of her. After all this time she expected to feel something, anything. But she didn’t.

“Nat” Bruce responds. You can hear the hope in his voice.

Steve doesn’t know why but his blood starts to boil. Bruce disappears for 2 years, leaves Natasha broken.Steve took it upon himself to put her back together. To everyone around them Natasha was fine, she got over bruce in the blink of an eye. But Steve knew her better, she was hurting and he did everything possible to make her feel better.

“Well this is awkward” Sam mumbles. 

Over the past couple of years he saw how close Steve and Nat had become. When he first worked with them in DC he thought something was going on between the pair but Steve soon corrected him. 

Nat and bruce continue to gaze at each other but neither of them say a word. Steve refuses to stand there and watch the pair so he decides to leave. 

Steve may have been away for a while but the Avengers facility is his home. As he is roaming the halls he is trying to think of a way to clear his mind. Steve knows he cannot face Thanos while his thoughts are on something else, someone else. 

Steve knows he hasn’t got time to workout and punch his anger out so he decides to head outside to get some fresh air.

“You know Steve, you should tell her how you feel” Sam states making Steve jump.

“I have no idea what you are talking about. Like I said when we first met, me and Natasha are just friends” Steve responds. Slightly frustrated that he has to repeat himself. He was suppose to be clearing Nat from his mind not talk about her more.

“You honestly believe that? I have seen the way you look at her. You remember when we were in Prague and she got shot, I have never seen you so hurt and angry, you almost beat the guy to death. You were so scared at the thought of losing her” Sam says sincerely.

“She’s a part of our team. Of course I was scared, she is my friend” 

“Oh Steve, cut the crap. You have feelings for her, why can’t you just admit it. The missions we do, we could die tomorrow. She could die” Sam interrupts but Steve returns the favour.

“Why would you say something like that Sam!” Steve says angrilly.

“Admit it Steve!”

“Fine, you’re right. I do have feelings for her and I was going tell her but you saw her in there, with bruce. He is back now so she will go back to him. I won’t stand in the way of her happiness Sam”

“What exactly did you see Steve? Somebody from her past showed up, unexpectedly and she was surprised” Sam replies.

Steve doesn’t respond, instead he heads back into the facility still searching for that peace of mind.

What neither of them realised was that Natasha was outside and heard everything they said. She didn’t know Steve had feelings for her, she thought he saw her as a friend. Truth is she has feelings for Steve as well but she knows that he is too good for her. Steve is Captain America and she is Black Widow. The pair are not suppose to work as good as they do.

Natasha follows Steve inside hoping to have some time alone with him. She can understand why he reacted the way he did but nothing was ever going to happen between her and bruce, he left her and she wasn’t going to give him a second chance.

Natasha watches Steve as he stands in the hallway, staring into to space. The world was falling apart, they had to go to Wakanda and Tony was M.I.A, maybe now wasn’t the time to bring up her feelings.

“Steve?” Natasha says trying not to sneak up on him.

“Natasha, I didn’t see you, have you been standing there long?” Steve questions. He was in his own world, normally no-one can sneak up on him.

“No, I wanted to talk to you but you seem to be in your own world. It can wait” Natasha says not wanting to discuss the issue at hand.

“Natasha, what is it? You know you can always talk to me” Steve says.

“You walked off pretty quick earlier. After I finished talking to bruce I turned around and you were gone” Natasha starts to say but Steve cuts her off.

“How is bruce? Where was he all this time? What was reason for leaving?” Steve says wanting to ask why bruce left Natasha but he knew it wasn’t any of his business.

“What is this, 20 questions! I don’t know Steve, I didn’t bother asking. He left, that’s all I need to know. Why do you care?” The spy asks trying to get him to confess his true feelings.

“You know why I care! You are one of my closest friends and he broke your heart. If he wasn’t part of this team I would…” Steve replies

“Friends? Thats it?” Natasha says, refusing to this slide.

“What are you talking about Nat, of course we’re friends” Steve says angrily. After all this time how could she not think they were friends. 

Steve was so naive to think that is what Natasha meant by her question.

“Steve thats not what I meant. I know we’re friends but I…”

“You what?”

“I heard you talking to sam earlier and given the circumstances and what’s coming, I think we should….”

“You heard me and sam, were you eavesdropping?” Steve interrupts.

“ No! I came to find you because you stormed off and I wanted to check in with you”

“What exactly did you hear?” Steve questions. He wanted to know what she knew before he told her what he said.

“I heard everything Steve” Natasha says honestly.

“Everything?”

“Yes”

“Fine, Natasha the reason why I walked off is because I saw you with bruce and I didn’t like it. Over the past few years I have fallen for you. I ignored my feelings but after the mission in Paris, you know the one where we went undercover as a couple at that millionaire’s party?”

“I remember” Natasha says and Steve continues.

“For the entire evening we pretended to be in love, we laughed, danced and then there was that kiss on the balcony. It was different to the one in the mall, I don’t know why but it was. I know that it wasn’t real but I felt something and I could have sworn you did too. When we got back to the hotel I was laid in bed and I realised that for the whole night I wasn’t pretending, everything I was feeling was real”

“I felt the same way” Steve doesn’t hear Natasha’s response as he carries on his speech.

“And I get that you may not feel the same way but I have wanted to tell you how I felt for a while now. I guess I just thought If I don’t tell you , you can’t break my heart”.

“Steve. Stop talking. You’re not listening to me”

“I wasn’t aware that you said anything” Steve apologies and lets Natasha speak.

“Our time in Paris made me realise that I had fallen for you as well. When we danced and you held me in your arms it was the safest I felt in a long while. I knew that….”

Before Natasha could finish her sentence Steve kissed her. She closed her eyes and it felt like she was back in Paris but this time the kiss was real. She had no idea how long the kiss last but it felt right.

“Everything was real Natasha” Steve says.

“I know that now”

The pair remained close, not caring if someone saw them.

“So what happens now?” Steve asks. Since coming out of the ice he hadn’t been the the situation he is in now. The feelings he has for Natasha are something he has only felt once before.

“Your call, you’re the Captain” Natasha says with a grin on her face.

“How about this, after we save the world I take you out for dinner?”

“Are you, Steve Rogers, asking me on a date?” Natasha knew Steve was a gentleman but still the gesture warms her heart.

“I am, but first we have to beat Thanos”

“You sound confident, what is we can’t win?” Natasha says. As soon as Steve mentions Thanos Natasha is brought back to reality, they have a job to do and by the sounds of things it may not be successful.

“We have to defeat Thanos Nat, there is no other option. Also, I have a date with a beautiful woman who I’ve had a crush on for a while and I don’t plan on missing it”

Steve and Natasha head back to the rest of the team, hand in hand with smiles on their faces. They know they need a plan on how to beat Thanos but right now they are happy that they have each other.

If only they know what was coming.


End file.
